bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Sprawujący Władzę
W takim razie Lesovikk stał się Mordercą?-- >>The Crashlex<< no ciekawie się zapowiada - Power Dragon 11:28, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) Trochę mi nie pasuje ten tytuł. Według mnie powinien on brzmieć: Moce, które są, bo istnieć w angileskim to "exist". Oczekuję że wypowiedzą się też inne osoby --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 11:35, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... ciekawe... Kiedy następna część? :) - "Są" brzmi trochę nie pełnosprytnie. Poza tym, tytuł wcale nie odnosi się do treści. A poza tym, to Admini zadecydują, w końcu oni tu rządzą. A Gresh chyba nie ma zastrzeżeń. A tak w ogóle, liczy się treść. The Champ Is Here!!! 12:50, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) I już gdy tłumaczyłem, przeszło mi przez myśl, że to może nie Lesovikk, lecz Pridak? W końcu mają tą samą broń. Ale ten cyklon burzy moją teorię. The Champ Is Here!!! 12:57, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) A ja wciąż nie wierzę, że to Lesiu.avorahk, rakshi światła który jest pro i robi impreze 13:24, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) Dożyjemy 2 części, zobaczymy. - Łał. Wypowiedziała się 1 osoba. Podważyłem to tłumaczenie, bo jestem przyzwyczajony do tłumaczenia dosłownego, ale w tym wypadku chyba jednak Akuumo ma rację. Istnieją lepiej brzmi niż Są. Co do Lesia. Mi to zwisa i powiewa. A pridak nie mógł, bo... bo nie mógł. Nie, żartuję. Chyba mu coś tam się stał jak dobrze pamiętam. A jeżeli nie, to mnie to mało obchodzi. Fajną częścią w tym serialu jest, ze pojawia się Kopaka, mój 2 ulubiony Toa :) --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 14:28, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) No to doszliśmy do konsensusu. Znacz się, porozumienia. PS: Ja też lubię Kopakę. ;] The Champ Is Here!!! 14:56, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) A według mnie "są" pasuje lepiej i to jest (jak powiedział Wielki Terciu, szacun chłopie) istnieją to "exist". Trzeba się trzymać tego co napisał Greg, a inwencja własna jest złą rzeczą w tłumaczeniach. Co do fabuły to coś mi jeszcze nie pasi. Z jakiej gruchy pietruchy Lesio zostawił swój miecz? A cyklon mógł wywołać ktoś inny. Nie zapominajcie, że Mahri przeszli na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Poza tym mogli to być Skakdi. Znając Grega, to byłoby zbyt oczywiste, żeby to był Lesio. Rzecz jasna mogę się mylić. Ale i tak szkoda mi Kazka :'(--Guurahk 10:29, sie 15, 2010 (UTC) Nie znasz historii Lesovikka? On bardzo się zmienił kiedy Sarda i Idris zostali zaprowadzeni do królestwa Karzahni. Do listy trzeba też zaliczyć groźbę zabicia Sardy przez Karzahniego. A iluzja Karzahniego tylko przepełniła wodę w butelce. Przez te 3 fuksy oraz śmierć jego drużyny, Lesovikk całkowicie wykroczył z Kodeksu Toa i teraz zamierzał zgładzić Karzahniego. Nawet pomimo pomocy w Wojnie Przeznaczenia, Bitwie o Bara Magna, wielkim exodusie (migracji) Matoran do nowego świata, Lesovikk nadal pamiętał zdarzenia. Zaczaił się, wbił miecz w plecy Karzahniego i wykopał go na dno kanionu. A cyklon to jego sprawka, by nie pozostawić tu żadnych świadków - Tak, hm. Całkiem nieźle... Ale jest różnica między zabiciem złego potwora, a (2) dobrych Toa. Ale kto uwierzy, że Greg specjalnie pozbawi życia któregoś z legendarnych Toa Nuva... :-) The Champ Is Here!!! 06:34, sie 16, 2010 (UTC) Lesovikk nie zabiłby Toa. Prawdopodobnie zamierzał użyć cyklonu, by obezwładnić tych Toa i to tak, by nie pamiętali tego. - Może, poczekamy, przeczytamy... Się dowiemy. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:00, sie 16, 2010 (UTC) Jak dla mnie to powinno się nazywać "Istniejące Moce", i wtedy nie byłoby problemu, czy te moce były kiedyś, czy są teraz. Ktoś ma podobne zdanie? Toa Lesskovikk Tytuł trochę dziwny wedlug mnie nie ma nic do treści (narazie). A co do zabójstwa to i dobrze tak Karzahniemu :P. A co do cyklonu to na pewno ktoś inny. Lasovikk chce zabić tylko Karzahniego, a nie 2 Toa :/ O i popieram Guurahk`a Lasovikk nie zostawiłby swojego miecza "tak dla szpanu" ----> Deval222 Dopiero teraz przeczytałem i mam trochę innną opinię od innych: a) Kazek został zabity przez Lesovikka, który jeszze nie opuścił kanionu może na coś czeka? Kiedy usłyszał głosy przy ciele które go oskarżają, postanowił pozbyć się świadkow- w końcu i tak nie obchodzi go Kodeks. Zauważcie, że miecz nie był w ciele, tylko obok. Może Lesiu go zapomniał i chciał nie zostawiać żadnych śladów, że to jego sprawka. Ale Toa Nuva na pewno przeżyją, Kopaka lub Pohatu mogą przecież w mgnieniu oka otoczyć się kopułą z lodu/kamienia. b) Ktoś podrypał miecz Lesovikkowi ^^, zabił nim Karzahniego i zostawił ślady wskazujące na Lesia... Tyko w tym przypadku, nie wiem, po co byłby atak na innych Toa Vezok999 07:23, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) Czuję przez kości, że Skakdi maczali w tym paluchy.avorahk, rakshi światła który jest pro i robi impreze 14:37, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) Witam wszystkich. Jestem tu nowa więc proszę o wyrozumiałość jeśli palnę jakąś głupotę;) ;) Opowiadanie naprawdę mi się podoba, tytuł jest w pożądku a przeciesz wiadomo, że z anglika na nasz trudno dosłownie wszystko przetłumaczyć aby było sensownie. Co do Lesovikka według mnie wersja była mniej więcej taka: Leso znalazł Karzaniego wdał się w walkę, i zaatakował ich ktoś inny zabił Karzaniego a Lesa unieszkodliwił, zabrał ze sobą a miecz zostawił. Tak mnie się zdaje ale jak było naprawdę dowiemy się dopiero za jakiś czas. Wątpię, żeby ktoś się mógł im do walki wtrącać... Ale co do samego opowiadania: Najbardziej podoba mi się moment z Gaaki i Kopaką Vezok999 18:56, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) Moim zdaniem to Leskovik zranił Karzahniego, ten zabrał mu broń i chciał go zabić, ale zbocze klifu się obsunęło i Karzahni spadł i się zabił.OpiekunŻycia 12:51, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Mało prawdopodobne - "Lesio" chciał zabić Karzachniego i bez względu na kodeks - możliwe, że zabil go ktoś inny, ale to nie jest dobry trop. A tak z innej beczki - czy Lesio nie został zmutowany przez wody Otchłani i nie może oddychać tlenem atmosferycznym??? Jak myślicie? Cikawe jak zbudował przyrząd no wiecie taki jak miała Idris. Ciekawe... -----> Deval222 Nie. Może oddychać powietrzem atmosferycznym i podwodnym. Maska Życia wysłała strumień energii, który to sprawił. Tak jak z Toa Mahri i chyba Brutaką. The Champ Is Here!!! 10:40, sie 21, 2010 (UTC) Aha wielkie dzięki -----> Deval222 MOŻE to Baterra? W każdym razie bym się nie zddziwił. --ToaTanma01 15:27, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) A może cyklon to po prostu cyklon? The Champ Is Here!!! 13:40, paź 26, 2010 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_powers_that_be - Ten artykuł może wam pomóc w poprawnym przetłumaczeniu nazwy tego serialu. - Onepu A czemu sam poprawnie nie przetłumaczysz tej nazwy? Lord Vox 15:32, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) Równie dobrze mógłbym zapytać, dlaczego ty tego nie zrobisz. - Onepu Mi tytuł nie przeszkadza. Poza tym sam to znalazłeś, to mogłes to wykorzystać w "poprawnym tłumaczeniu nazwy tego serialu" :P Lord Vox 16:50, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) Nie rozumiem, jak może nie przeszkadzać coś, co śmierdzi translatorem i przesadną dosł i osownością na kilometr. Szkoda, że nie "Moce, które być"... Ja proponuję "Posiadający Władzę", "Sprawujący Władzę","Rządzący" lub po prostu "Władze". Takie tłumaczenie chyba najbardziej oddaje znaczenie określenia "powers that be". A tak poza tym, to znalazłem jeszcze definicję po polsku - http://www.translatica.pl/slowniki/po-polsku/the%20powers%20that%20be/ - Onepu To proszę bardzo, zmień ten tytuł, jak ci się nie podoba, zobaczymy, co inni będą o tym myśleć... Lord Vox 19:05, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Ja tu tylko spokojnie próbuję wyprowadzić was z błędu i podaję przy tym argumenty i dowody. A czy ty masz jakieś oprócz zdania święcie wierzących w tłumaczenia z translatora i tekstów w stylu "a jak ci się nie podoba, to..."? - Onepu Zabójstwo tren kroma, zmutowany matoranin, wyprawa do red star.... ludzie, ja się zaczynam bać!83.29.49.89 19:58, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, dajmy się Onepu "zrehabilitować". Po krótkim namyśle, nie jest to jednak takie bez sensu. Jakaś moc, pozbywa się tych najpotężniejszych. Pierwszy i ostatni raz to powiem: Brawa dla Onepu!--Guurahk 22:09, lis 18, 2010 (UTC) Jest nowa część. I co z tłumaczeniem ? NIE TŁUMACZCIE GOOGLEM! Postaram się przetłumaczyć część czwartą. The Champ Is Here!!! 14:35, mar 27, 2012 (UTC)